Managing a complex system with heterogeneous components typically results in specific silo monitoring solutions. These specific silo monitoring solutions are detached from one another and do not provide a single centralized view of the system efficiency, operability, utilization, and configuration.
In the health check domain, one main impediment includes not having the capability to analyze changes performed on certain modules of the system in addition to not having the capability to determine the impacts of the changes on other modules of the system. In addition, managing separate monitoring systems results in duplication of efforts, a non-formalized view of the system capabilities, and ultimately a waste of effort and resources.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.